


Little Games

by Tshilaba



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tshilaba/pseuds/Tshilaba





	Little Games

“Hey, Matt?”

“What?” the red head grunted, not looking away from the screen. Sometimes Mello hated that the Legend of Zelda series ever existed, most especially its second release on the GameCube, Twilight Princess. He watched as Matt hacked through the Bokoblins on screen.

“You wanna have sex?” he asked finally.

“Can't it wait, Mel?” he replied, thumbs tapping the buttons and jerking the control stick. “At least until I get the Bridge of Eldin?”

Mello frowned, but then smirked when an idea occurred to him. “Fine. But if you get to play a game, then so do I.”

“Oh?” More sword slashing. “And what's that?”

“You'll find out when you come to the bedroom,” Mello said, patting his boyfriend's knee before getting up and leaving the room.

Matt sighed and saved the game before turning the console off and following Mello. There was no pint in playing while he was distracted. He walked into the bedroom to find Mello sitting on the side of the bed, legs crossed and examining his nails. He glanced up when the door shut. “So what the fuck is this game?” Matt asked.

“Think of it like strip poker,” Mello began, getting up and walking over to him, placing a hand beside Matt's head against the door. “Only, the one who manages to completely undress the other first gets to orgasm first.”

“There also has to be a kiss after every article of clothing is removed,” Matt said.

“Fair enough,” Mello replied, pulling the redhead's goggles off and kissing him deeply as he tossed the eyewear onto the dresser. “Then you have to save underwear for last,” he said, pulling away slightly as he tugged at the tail of the redhead's shirt as Matt's fingers found the zipper of his vest.

“Fine by me,” Matt answered, pushing the vest off of his boyfriend's shoulders, the zipper finally opened, and pressing a kiss against the now-bare skin as he pushed Mello back towards the bed.

The game almost wasn't fair, Mello thought as he pulled Matt's shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor, kissing the gamer's chest as his fingers moved down to the button and zipper of his pants and Matt's hands made their way to his own. Matt always wore more than him.

But then, his original goal had been to get Matt off anyway. Making a game of it was merely the bait. It was far easier to have Matt's full attention than to fight to pull him away from whatever damned game was hogging the gamer's attention.

Matt pulled his underwear off and Mello squirmed as the cool air hit him. “Looks like I win,” he said.

“Woo,” Mello deadpanned. “Now blow me.”

“Crude, but it gets the job done,” Matt laughed. “But you said the winner gets to orgasm first.”

“I did,” Mello said, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of Matt's boxers, pulling them down. “But the rules were that each area required a kiss.” He threw the boxers down onto their pile of clothes beside the bed. “And neither of us have kissed the last reveal yet.”

“Why are you letting me win, then?”

Mello smirked, placing a hand on Matt's thigh as he leaned forward, kissing his neck softly before biting it, causing the redhead to moan. “Neither of us wins, really,” he mumbled against Matt's skin. “But neither of us lose.”

“You never...ngh...make any fuckin' sense,” Matt said as Mello's hand found his cock and stroked it, gently thumbing the tip.

“I know.” He shoved the redhead back onto the bed, reaching down further to squeeze Matt's balls before rolling them between his fingers and dragging a throaty moan from the redhead. He tugged slightly and the moan turned into a shrill sound that came more from Matt's nose than his throat.

“F-fuck, Mel...”

“Hmm?” Mello continued to stroke his cock as he pulled his other hand away to support himself, placing it beside the redhead's hip. “What is it, Mattie?”

“I...ngha...I want you in me,” Matt groaned, trying to push his hips further into Mello's grasp.

Mello slid his thumb down the underside of his cock, smearing precum along the surface. “Blow me,” he said, continuing to stroke Matt's cock slowly. “Or do you enjoy me yanking your balls too much?”

Matt pushed himself up onto his elbows and sat up, grabbing Mello's wrist and pulling his hand away before going down on him, taking him into his mouth slowly.

Mello groaned and tangled his fingers into Matt's hair, tugging just hard enough to make Matt moan around his cock. “F-fuck, Mattie,” he gasped, steadying himself with his free hand. “That feels...ahhh...so good...”

Matt raked his teeth lightly along Mello's member as he pulled back, causing the blond to throw his head back and groan as he bucked his hips up into Matt's mouth, forcing his cock into the redhead's throat again. Matt swallowed around his boyfriend's length, forcing his gag reflex down, before slipping his hand down to roll Mello's balls between his fingers. Tugging them earned another buck of the slim hips before Mello yanked him off of him. “What?”

“I have to prep you,” Mello said. His cheeks were pink and his voice a little breathy. “And you won the game.”

“Right.”

Mello pulled open the drawer of the bedside table and rummaged around a bit before pulling out the bottle of lube. He flipped open the cap and squirted some onto his palm. He closed the cap and set the bottle down on the table, slicking his fingers thoroughly. He ran his index finger along the outside of the puckered hole of Matt's entrance. “Ready?”

“Mm, yeah.”

He pushed one finger in gently, watching Matt squirm in slight discomfort. It had been quite a while since Matt had bottomed, so he had almost forgotten the feeling. Mello slid his finger in and out a few times before pushing a second in and repeating the process, his free hand resting lightly on the redhead's hip. He scissored his fingers gently and Matt whined. “You okay?”

“Y-yeah,” Matt assured him. “It's just been a while.”

“It has,” Mello said, leaning down to kiss him gently in distraction. He scissored his fingers slowly, again, before pushing in a third, trying not to immediately pull them out as a wince flashed across the redhead's face briefly. “Usually you're dominating me.”

“Heh...ahh...ngh...” Matt closed his eyes and sighed softly as Mello's finger brushed against his prostate and the pain started to melt into pleasure. “Always...mm...nice to go back to where it started though...”

Mello chuckled. “Of course it is.” He pumped his fingers in and out a few more times before he said “Ready?”

“Yeah.”

He lined himself up carefully as Matt spread his legs a little further apart to give him more room, sliding in slowly.

“Mmph...” Matt's nails dug into his shoulder as the redhead squirmed, trying to get used to it. After a few minutes, his grip relaxed. “Move, Mel.”

Mello nodded and pulled out slowly to the tip before thrusting back in. He started out slow, but Matt pulled him down into a kiss.

When they broke for air, Matt said “You can go faster.”

“Put your legs around my waist then,” Mello said. When the redhead complied, he pushed in a little deeper, increasing his pace as Matt moaned. Mello shifted slightly, taking the redhead's cock in his hand and stroking it in time with his thrusts.

“F-fuck...Mel, I'm gonna...” He fell into a low moan as he came into Mello's hand, closing his eyes.

As he felt the redhead tighten around him, he increased his little, grunting quietly into Matt's shoulder as he came, his hips jerking a little as he finished. He pulled out and collapsed onto the bed beside the redhead, panting. After a few minutes, he said “So? What do you think?”

“I think I like this game.”


End file.
